


I think, I love you...<3

by RxsaDiaz_ZQ



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Charles Boyle Ships It, F/M, Feelings, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxsaDiaz_ZQ/pseuds/RxsaDiaz_ZQ
Summary: Amy's pov on the Johnny and dora night. Well  just for the second kiss actually. Lol
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Jake and Amy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	I think, I love you...<3

Okay no big deal. Just an undercover kiss. It's was for work, it was nothing. And why die Charles have go start saying stuff. Gosh that was really awkward. What am I going to do? I mean should I jus-   
  
"Hey we're cool, right?"

Huh? Oh. Right. Your talking about the fact that we just kissed. Something I've wanted forever. Yeah no, because it was just an undercover thing. Man maybe I should just tell him- no that's stupid. Amy what is wrong with you?

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We're fine"

Alright..awkward. or not. Gosh I need to stop myself from over thinking. Okay, should I start some small talk? No that's wierd after what just happened . Actually no I think it's a good idea. Alright umm..what do I say? Nevermind. I wish I could just stop thinking. Ugh. 

"Gosh you know I'm actually kind of hungry. I never got a chance to eat at that dumb fancy restraunt anyways"

Classic Jake. Always hungry. But then again he didn't eat at all. Niether did I. Wow I'm starving. Okay, okay, um small talk.follow up up Amy. FOLLOW UP!

"You know what I'm gonna get on my way home?" 

Not a question. Although it's pretty stupid. How would he know? It's fine let's change the topic. 

"Yeah your gonna go to the polish place get pirogies, potato pancakes, and a cup of hot chocolate." 

I- how did he- Huh? That was so amazing. But kinda wierd at the same time. Wow. I guess he does know me. 

"That's exactly what I'm gonna get." 

Alright so far the conversation is going great. We haven't talked about it again because we just said everything is fine between us. Ugh. Whyy. Its fine let's just have the conversation going. 

" I will be having pizza, Meet Supreme from Tony's , served display temprature." 

How do I have feelings for this guy? Display temperature? Meet Supreme ? 

"Meet Supreme is a million red flags and eating it cold is just insane" 

I'm not wrong. He better not try and fight this. My point is clear and it makes sense. Oh crap.

"Its not cold, it's display temperature-" 

Of course he's gonna stubborn and is gonna fight it. Not the point. The "oh crap" in my head was so that you can tune out your goofy, stubborn, cute, kissable friend, just for a second and realise that the friggin' hand-off guy is staring at us.okay, okay, what do I do?? 

"Jake-" 

"There is a difference Amy-" 

" No, Jake he's looking at us"

Well, this is my only option. I mean I have been wanting to do this forever. But this could be a time where I get to kiss him for the second night in the same hour. There are other options, but he kissed me so I get to kiss him now. Alright here it goes..

"Alright, this is happening" 

Alright, ready, set, you got this Amy, give him he best kiss you've ever given anyone, Go! 

"Huh" 

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I'm kissing him! He's kissing me! We are almost making out againt a fucking tree. This is happening! Gosh I feel like Charles. Not the point. Don't think about Charles while kissing your crush Amy. 

Wow. He's a great kisser. Better than anything I've ever had. His lips are gentle and soft. Although I'm pretty sure I can smell some really strong cologne. Oh rightt...Brandon. Its overpowering. 

The perp! Right the perp! Oh my god. Fine Amy. This was amazing but you gotta let go. Alright now.   
Nope.   
Now.   
Nope.   
Fine I'll look up. Oh god okay fine, ready, set, let go. 

Wait, his hands are on my back. He's kissing me back. As soon as I let go he was hesitant. Was he...into It?

"Alright on the ground NYPD stop!"

"We are police colleagues" 

It hurt so much to say those words. "Police colleagues" well. This was an amazing time. Okay more over thinking later. Right now, let's cuff this son a of a bitch's  
ass. 

"This is a work event."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever did so please be nice. But then at the same time i would love some constructive criticism. Lol. Give kudos and comment and please give me feedback. Love you all <3 <3 
> 
> \- Zara


End file.
